Nunca
by lucky-chance
Summary: [NaruSaku] [One-Shot] [Spoilers] "No estoy dispuesta a continuar dejando que te expongas así al peligro. ¡No te dejaré que te apartes de mi lado nunca más!" "Nunca..."


**NUNCA**

Sakura aporreó la puerta de su compañero con ímpetu. Y es que, poco tiempo atrás Tsunade les había asignado a los dos una misión importante.

Por ello, estaba delante de la puerta insistiendo. Debían partir de inmediato, pero Naruto no parecía contestar…

Pasados unos minutos y sin haber recibido respuesta ninguna, se dispuso a abandonar el lugar y rebuscar por la villa (ir al Ichiraku) en su busca cuando la puerta se abrió. De detrás de ésta apareció Naruto ligeramente encorvado, vistiendo con el pijama y con cara de sueño. Recibió a la peli-rosa con un bostezo. Sakura se desesperó. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo delante de su apartamento, Tsunade se iba a enfadar… y temía la ira de Tsunade:

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo a estas horas, cabeza hueca?

- Ah, ¡hola Sakura-chan! – saludó con su típica sonrisa en la cara - No estaba durmiendo, sólo…

- ¡Vístete ya! ¡Tenemos una misión y tenemos que salir ya!

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó a través de su pelo para desperezarse mientras entraba de nuevo en su casa. A pesar de todas las expectativas de Sakura, se vistió y salió transcurridos pocos minutos.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Sakura le contó los detalles de la misión durante el camino. Habían localizado el paradero de un ninja bastante peligroso y habían recibido órdenes de capturarle con vida preferentemente.

Tardaron menos de una hora en dar con el lugar en el que supuestamente estaba el enemigo. Eran las ruinas de una casa, de la que apenas quedaban restos de las paredes de piedra y pocos muebles en pésimas condiciones. Estaba aparentemente vacío.

Sakura soltó una maldición. ¿Habían llegado demasiado tarde?

Se acercó al lugar con cautela para buscar información útil mientras Naruto le cubría la espalda. Abrió los cajones de una cómoda que casi se deshizo al contacto y descubrió un libro bastante mejor cuidado. Lo cogió y lo examinó con cautela. Viendo que no parecía tener ningún jutsu que lo protegiera lo abrió para ver el contenido.

Apenas había podido ojear su interior cuando oyó ruido de batalla. Intentó girarse rápidamente hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo. Sakura gritó por el dolor. Alguien a su espalda murmuró algo que a sus oídos sonó como una maldición y retiró su arma del brazo malherido de Sakura, lo que hizo que se doblase de dolor. Sin duda, el giro que iba a realizar, la salvó de una estocada letal. Su enemigo apuntaba al corazón.

Ella aun en el suelo, elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada de odio a su agresor, a quien pareció divertirle la escena:

- No tienes muchas posibilidades contra mí… El filo de mi espada está impregnado de un veneno que suprime la capacidad de utilizar tu chakra durante una semana, así que te sentirás débil… Pero no te preocupes, que no durarás tanto.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer un veneno así? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara tras ver la prepotencia de aquel chico.

- Me gusta acabar con mis rivales utilizando mis propias manos.

- Utilizando trucos tan baratos seguro que no te resultará difícil…

El rostro del chico se encendió de ira y empuñó su espada con más fuerza mientras apuntaba hacia ella. No debería haberle picado, pero no soportaba aquella conducta…

El enemigo movió con gran velocidad su arma hacia Sakura, que a duras penas consiguió coger el filo de ésta con el brazo que tenía sin heridas, desviándola de un órgano vital y bajando la velocidad, clavándose en su vientre que sin duda, lo habría atravesado de no ser por sus reflejos.

Sakura se dobló ligeramente por el dolor, pero le volvió a dedicar una mirada desafiante. Su adversario, cada vez más enfadado, soltó su espada y rodeó el cuello de Sakura dispuesto a ahogarla.

En ese preciso momento, salió despedido hacia un lado debido a un inesperado rasengan. Sakura, tras perder la sujeción, se dejó caer de lado en el suelo mientras jadeaba. Naruto se acercó a Sakura con claros signos de preocupación y sin poder despegar su azulada mirada de la espada. Sin pensárselo, se acercó a la jadeante chica y retiró el arma en un movimiento rápido pero preciso, haciendo que la chica gritase del dolor y perdiese el conocimiento al empezar a perder más sangre.

El rubio soltó una maldición, tapó la herida con una de sus manos en un vano intento de tapar la hemorragia y, utilizando los utensilios médicos que Sakura llevaba siempre consigo, hizo un torniquete para que aguantase. Cuando hubo terminado, la cogió con cuidado entre sus brazos y dio media vuelta hacia la villa, rápida pero cuidadosamente.

Durante el trayecto, Sakura volvió en sí. Naruto no se habría percatado de ese detalle si no fuese porque, a cada salto, Sakura se estremecía de dolor, lo que hizo que bajase la velocidad a regañadientes.

- Lo siento, Sakura, no pude salvarte antes…

Sakura apretó su cara y sus puños contra el pecho de Naruto y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, a pesar de que cada sollozo le producía un agudo dolor en la tripa. Naruto, al advertir que así perdía más sangre, acabó haciendo una parada para tranquilizarla y apretar de nuevo la tela que antes le había colocado. La sentó en los pies de un gran árbol apoyando su espalda con cuidado para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Él se puso en frente de cuclillas y la cogió de los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón pero no lo podía evitar. Naruto suspiró.

- ¿He… dicho algo malo?

Sakura restableció el contacto visual. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a desbordarse de sus ojos, pero luchaba por controlarlas.

- No claro que no…

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura prefería no contestar. No en ese momento. Naruto lo respetó, terminó los preparativos y siguió el camino con más lentitud. Sakura mantenía la mirada perdida, pero consiguió tranquilizarse bastante. Cuando se vio con fuerzas, habló:

- ¿Por qué tienes que salvarme siempre, Naruto?

Naruto cambió su expresión tras esa intervención y dando a entender que la había escuchado. Sin embargo, dejó que continuara.

- Siempre… cuando éramos pequeños, siempre te vi como un obstáculo. Me creía superior a ti, – sonrió al hacer memoria -. Antes de que me diera cuenta, tanto tú como Sasuke me superasteis con creces. Siempre me salvabais vosotros. Dependía de vosotros completamente… He estado entrenando duramente durante tanto tiempo para ayudarte, para caminar contigo… pero eso no ha cambiado. Por mucho que corro, no puedo alcanzaros. Os habéis convertido en una meta inalcanzable para mí. Nunca me di cuenta de que el lastre era yo, de lo lejos que estabais de mí…

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de replicar y Sakura tampoco pudo acabar su monólogo. Ella había vuelto a perder el conocimiento exhausta. Sus prendas, ya de por sí rojas, estaban completamente teñidas de escarlata, e incapaces de mantener tanto líquido, dejaban caer gotas de sangre.

El rubio volvió a acelerar el paso todo lo que pudo y llegó a la villa en poquísimo tiempo. Llevó de inmediato a su amiga al hospital y se quedó en la sala de espera aguardando noticias a pesar de que las enfermeras le aconsejaron ir a su casa a descansar tras el viaje.

¿Cómo iba a descansar después de eso? Era obvio que se quedaría con ella.

Pasaron horas hasta que el médico responsable salió a informar:

- Ha sido necesaria una transfusión de sangre, había perdido mucha, pero está estable. Hemos detenido las hemorragias y las heridas no dejarán marca, pero todavía tardarán en cicatrizar por dentro. Tendrá que guardar reposo durante una semana mínimo.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Aun no ha recuperado la consciencia, no se admiten visitas.

Desanimado, Naruto salió del hospital para hacer tiempo. Se fue a su casa donde se cambió y comió algo de ramen y luego fue a ver a Tsunade para informarla detalladamente. Tras esto, volvió al hospital.

Como Sakura no recuperaba la consciencia y Naruto permanecía en su sitio, las enfermaras permitieron que entrara a su habitación. Era una habitación completamente blanca y enorme, decorada con un biombo, una mesilla con un jarrón transparente vacío encima, un sofá de tres sitios y una cama en la que estaba Sakura tumbada, llena de cables. Desde luego, no era una visión agradable, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada de ella. Después de un buen rato, se sentó en el sofá dónde se quedó dormido tras el agotamiento del día.

Despertó al día siguiente. Alguien le había arropado con una suave manta azul. La apartó y echó un vistazo a la sala. Sakura no se había movido ni un ápice. Tsunade estaba a los pies e la cama, mirándola con preocupación. Al oír ruido tras ella, se giró para comprobar que Naruto se había despertado y se estaba incorporando.

- Si sigues durmiendo en esa posición, cogerás una buena tortícolis…

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y miró a Sakura interrogante.

- Según las pruebas médicas, mejora, pero todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento.

- ¿Me has arropado tú? - dijo Naruto señalando la manta.

- No, los padres de Sakura, Shizune e Ino se pasaron por aquí – dijo mientras miraba el jarrón en el que ahora había dos flores moradas – así que alguno de ellos sería el culpable.

Tsunade se sentó al lado de Naruto y le ofreció un paquete de galletas que llevaba, que cogió con sumo gusto. Mientras se las comía, Tsunade habló:

- Hemos vuelto a localizar al ninja con el que os enfrentasteis. Por lo visto, está más cerca de la villa y va herido, seguramente por tu ataque, así que…

- ¡Iré a por él! – sentenció Naruto levantándose de un salto.

- Te voy a poner con otros tres ninjas, ya que según tú, iba acompañado y esta vez prefiero prevenir. Ellos están ya esperando en la puerta.

- ¡Yo también voy!

Ambos se giraron en dirección a aquella voz. Sakura se había despertado, había escuchado la conversación y en ese momento, intentaba ponerse en pie. Tsunade llegó en el preciso momento en el que Sakura perdió el equilibrio pudiendo sostenerla y tumbarla de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Cómo piensas ir a la misión en este estado? Tu turno ha pasado, ahora tienes que descansar.

- P-pero… - no pudo continuar, cada palabra que pronunciaba le producía un gran cansancio. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Naruto. Le pedía que no se fuera, no sin ella. Pero él ya había tomado una determinación. Así pues, salió rápidamente para encontrarse con el grupo provisional que le habían asignado.

* * *

En dos días, Sakura se había recuperado bastante tanto física como psicológicamente y daba pequeños paseos por el hospital, aunque todavía no le habían dado el alta. Sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba en paz.

Ni Naruto ni su grupo habían vuelto todavía, y teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo estaba más cerca, no les debería de haber tomado más de un día.

Por eso se decidió a escaparse del hospital lo justo para ir a preguntar a Tsunade, a pesar de que esto supondría una buena bronca por su parte. Iría tras él, pero no sabía el lugar exacto, ni estaba todavía en condiciones.

Llegó hasta la sala del hokage sin ser vista, aunque poniendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte. Las puertas estaban cerradas y del interior salían voces. Se acercó con cautela y pegó una oreja para escuchar mejor la conversación:

- ... ¿Pero se sabe la identidad de los cuerpos?

- Por los objetos que estaban por el suelo se sabe que se trata del grupo que salió hace dos días, pero no se sabe con exactitud. Están completamente carbonizados.

Sakura echó cálculos a toda velocidad. Hace dos días exactamente que Naruto salió de la villa…

No pudo evitar un grito aunque se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo. Pero los inquilinos de la otra habitación ya se habían percatado de su presencia.

Hicieron que pasara y permaneció en un lado hasta que los informadores se fueron. Entonces Tsunade indicó que se pusiera enfrente de ella. La miraba fulminantemente. Sakura, no dejando lugar a una regañina, dijo con aparente tranquilidad:

- ¿Hablaban del grupo de Naruto?

El semblante de Tsunade se fue aplacando hasta mostrar pena y compasión. No dijo nada, pero Sakura tampoco necesitaba más confirmación.

- Sus piernas la fallaron y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma mientras rompía a llorar.

No sabría decir cuantos días exactos pasaron hasta que la dieron el alta. Para ella, todos los días eran iguales. Pasaban lentamente. No importaba quién la hablara ni qué la dijeran. Todas las personas eran sombras para ella y las voces eran susurros que no podía entender. Vagaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo.

Un día, Tsunade la hizo llamar, realmente preocupada. Tardaron en dar con ella y hacerla entender que Tsunade quería verla, pero al final se dirigió hacia allí bien entrada la tarde.

Se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas que estaban cerradas. Eso significaba que estaba reunida, pero no le importaba. Quería acabar ya con la charla y volver a su nueva e insípida rutina cuanto antes. Abrió las puertas con dificultad y levantó la mirada poco a poco, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta.

Sintió como si se le parase el corazón en ese mismo instante. Allí estaba él, hablando con Tsunade adoptando su acostumbrada pose triunfante y con la ropa sucia, pero sin ninguna herida importante. A su lado, estaba el ninja que hacía unos días había estado buscado, correctamente maniatado e inconsciente, pero vivo. Sakura tuvo que frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

Efectivamente no lo era. Ahora la estaba mirándola. Se había girado para ver quien había entrado, y al verla, sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto anhelaba…

Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron en apenas unos instantes y corrió al encuentro de su amigo, estrechándole entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Tras un primer momento de sorpresa, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo mientras se disculpaba por haber tardado tanto.

Sakura se separó de él todavía con los ojos empañados y le dio una bofetada, sin hacer caso al público que observaba anonadado la escena.

A pesar de que no le había hecho daño, Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara, un tanto perplejo por la bipolaridad de Sakura.

- Es la segunda vez que me haces esto, – dijo Sakura derramando lágrimas pero intentando mantener un tono de voz estable. – Cuando te enfrentaste contra Pain también temí haberte perdido… Siempre te empeñas en ponerte metas inalcanzables. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a tu lado, eh?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero dejó un tiempo de silencio en el que intentó calmarse un poco. Al ver que no lo conseguía y tras pensar como iba a continuar su discurso, continuó:

- No estoy dispuesta a continuar dejando que te expongas así al peligro. ¡No te dejaré que te apartes de mi lado nunca más!

Se acercó lentamente a él y rodeando su cuello con los brazos, depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Naruto no supo como actuar en un principio debido a la sorpresa, pero acabó devolviéndole el beso con más intensidad, cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola a él. Tras deshacer el beso, Sakura le miro a los ojos y le volvió a abrazar.

- Nunca…


End file.
